


Sunlight and Moon Shadow: A Pokemon Love Story

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Pokemon Collection [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Sunlight has traveled the world with her owner attending riding shows. In comparison, Moon Shadow has lived a quiet life with his owner on his family's farm. So, when Sunlight's ower marries her one true love, Moon Shadow's owner, she brings the beautiful Espeon to the farm with her. The Umbreon isn't sure about the pretty Espeon that has suddenly come to live in his house and she's not all that sure about him. Will the two Pokemon discover that they are just as much made for each other as their owners are?





	Sunlight and Moon Shadow: A Pokemon Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I love Espeon and Umbreon; they're two of my favorite Pokemon and, if I had one of each, their names would be Sunlight and Moonlight (though Moonlight sounded too much like a girl's name which is why the Umbreon in this story is called Moon Shadow). Anyway, enjoy the story.

Sunlight loved car rides. She also loved getting groomed and dressed up. So when she got groomed, dressed up, and went for a car ride, she was in 7th heaven and that's exactly where she was right now. She and her owner Helen were on their way to the riding stable where Helen boarded her horse Spirit and where Helen was getting married to her fiancée Kiel. Sunlight had never been to the stable before, though the pretty Espeon did travel to riding competitions with Helen and Spirit, and she was excited. Little did she know things were going to change more that she thought.  
Moon Shadow always liked it when the farm was alive with activity like when they hosted birthday parties or riding shows. But today was different. Today his owner Kiel was getting married to his fiancée Helen. Helen boarded her horse Spirit at the farm and was one of the best riders there. The hansom Umbreon moved through the people busy setting things up, doing his best to keep an eye on things so everything was perfect. However, if he knew who else was moving on to the farm with the bride, he might not have been so excited.

💜💜💜

Sunlight watched the ceremony from a distant. She didn't want to get too close and get her purple hairs all over Helen's white wedding dress. Once the ceremony was over and the reception began, then she would join the other guests, and maybe get a few hand outs.  
"Hello," a male said.  
Sunlight turned around and saw an Unbreon standing behind her. He walked up and sat down next to her.  
"Hello," Sunlight said. "Here for the wedding?"  
"Yes. And you?"  
"Yes. Do you know the groom?"  
"You could say that. I'm guessing you know the bride?"  
"You could say that."  
The two laughed just before hearing cheers and applause. They turned to see the bride and groom kissing.  
"Looks like its time for the reception," Sunlight said.  
"Allow me to escort you," Moon Shadow said.

💜💜💜

The two spent the better part of the afternoon and well into the evening, Sunlight and Moon Shadow moved through the guests getting hand outs. They weren't going to want to eat the next day. Soon the time came for Helen and Kiel to leave for their honeymoon. Sunlight and Moon Shadow followed the guests to see them off not realizing that they were both in for a surprise.  
"Hey, bud," Kiel said petting Moon Shadow.  
"There's my angel," Helen said hugging Sunlight. "You be good while mommy's gone."  
"Bud, you look after Sunlight, okay," Kiel told Moon Shadow. "Show her the ropes around here."  
Moon Shadow and Sunlight looked at each other and then back at their owners. This was really happening? The Espeon from the suburbs and the Umbreon from the country were going to be living on the same farm together?


End file.
